<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance by nightstrike</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075454">Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike'>nightstrike</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Memory Loss, forgetting ones self, forgetting your love ones, i wrote this before i went to bed, no beta we die schlatt, short sad little ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightstrike/pseuds/nightstrike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>memories  are fickle things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man stared at the picture in his hand with an ever-growing frown on his face. He recognized himself in the center of the picture, he was pretty sure it was him anyway. It was the same face he saw when he looked in the mirror. He was wearing the same bright colored hoodie as well and had the same light ginger hair, he was very positive that he was a person in the center of the photo.</p>
<p>But that still left the two figures to the right and left of him. They were standing close to him, basically hugging him. And all three were smiling</p>
<p>Who are they? And more importantly who are they to him.</p>
<p>The man with raven black hair and a white bandanna tied around his head was smiling lazily at the camera presumably.</p>
<p> Who was he... And more importantly, why did the smile make his heart flood with warmth yet ache at the same time.</p>
<p>The other man with a beanie and fluffy yellow wings was holding on to his left arm, his eyes were shut tight, and seemed to be laughing. He could almost hear the sound of his laughter.</p>
<p>Who are these people, and why does he feel so lonely without them</p>
<p>Who are they……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait….</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Who is he? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>